Jack Wheelchair
"Let's swim there!" Jack Wheelchair is a player from Engbland and West Hammers. He played for Jason Bournemouth on a loan in the 2016/17 season. Character He is known for smoking and constantly being injured. Because of that he is often seen with crutches or in a wheelchair. There are lots of patches on his body. He clearly states that he hates Tottenham, what made Hurri-Kane and Adele Alli hit back his provocations. Name origin Jack Wheelchair is a reference at how much he gets injured to the point of needing a wheelchair. His former name Jack Wilsmoke is a reference to his smoking habit. Career 2014/15 season He debuted in the beginning of the season, appearing along his teammates. Arsey Whinger told him to stop smoking with Eyezil after spotting both of them smoking in the dress room. He (and the rest of Arsene FC team) failed to defend Eden passing though the field. He along Wayne the Ogre, Fresh Prince of Wel-Air, Phil Jagerbombielka and Adam the Llama made a team to defeat Far, Far Away Forestonia and succeeded. He also praises Woy Bogdson for being a FWOG and a genius. It's shown that the smoke of his cigarette disturbed Phil. He appears in the final Rap Battle of the We Know Sweet FA Cup final against Rick Asleyon Villa. Eleven Jack piping appear during Mourinho's 12 days of Christmas song. 2015/16 season Arsey Whinger offer Jack's crutches to an injured Diego Costa. In one Conspiracy Theory of what distracted Per Merthacker Jack is healed by Jesus Samaras to the point of not needing the crutches anymore. However, his legs break apart. Adele Alli and Hurri-Kane taunt Jack during Wacky Race 24. It was in this episode that his name changed to Jack Wheelchair. Despite being injured, Woy let him play at the Euro 2016, not caring about the opinion of the other players. He appeared in a few scenes during the Euro, mostly in the training and when his country left the France. 2016/17 season Jack was loaned to Jason Bournemouth in that season, much to Eddie's sadness. Unlike the spectations, he played decently nice and even helped in one Footballer 1 round. He gets a slap from Slapman, who refers to him as "disabled" (due to Jack using the wheelchair). Jack also played Fifa 17 with Sturridge and ended up breaking his own thumb and losing the match. Sturridge danced to comemorate but ended up breaking his leg. 2017/18 season Jack returns to Arsene FC and Arsey Whinger makes him train hitting children and dogs. He tries to stay in top eleven and cheer up his boss, but Whinger doesn't like his presence. Gallery Renders and designs Jack Wilsmoke render.png|Jack's old design render. Jack Wheelchair Bournemouth.png|Jack in a wheelchair when he played for Jason Bournemouth. Scenes England FWOG Woy.png England Woy.png England Wayne the Ogre.png Trivia * He was the co-pilot during Engbland's plane travel to France in the Euro 2016. ** For some reason, after Midas Rashford turned the plane into gold and it fell and started to sink, Jack escaped the plane and started swimming. * He and Sturridge get injured a lot, what is hinted twice: first during Euro 2016 when Stones fix the legs of both of them; the second time is when they play Fifa 17 together and they both break a part of their bodies. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Footballers Category:England players Category:Arsenal players Category:Midfielders Category:Premier League 2014/15 Category:Premier League 2015/16 Category:Premier League 2016/17 Category:Premier League 2017/18 Category:UOAFA Euro 2016 Category:Arsenal Category:England Category:Footballer 1 Category:Bournemouth